


Expedition

by Bennet_Doyeni



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 10:19:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9119296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bennet_Doyeni/pseuds/Bennet_Doyeni
Summary: Vox Machina & Friends take a well deserved vacation.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted to Tumblr @: http://voxmachinamusicfestival.tumblr.com/post/155164437737/expedition

                It seems strange to them, for a while, anti-climactic almost, there not being a looming crisis. It’s been so long since Vox Machina has seen a summer day without threat of dragon fire, or undead menace, or at least it seems like it has been. But a midsummer day dawns of Greyskull keep, and the sounds of construction drifting up from the crews rebuilding (or, more accurately, building anew) Emon wake the heroes from their slumbers. As they come down and eat the breakfasts that Laina hands them, gathering in the dining room like the odd and exuberant family that they are.

“Did you see? Gilmore’s invited us to take a day or two of vacation with him, some lake three days up river from here?” Pike grabs Keyleth’s arm and looks up at her, blue eyes pleading.

“That sounds like exactly what we need, A vacation! Do you know which lake? Maybe I can bamf us there?”

“I don’t know, Gilmore just said that we could meet our ride at the river docks just outside the city.”

“I’m all for it” Keyleth yawned and brushed her and through her impressive bedhead. “But first. Breakfast.”

                Just then Vax entered the dining room, the final member of the team, and the one looking readiest for the day by far. His raven queen armor looking neat (he was working hard to keep Scanlan’s suggestion that they call the Deathwalker’s Ward the ‘feather duster’ from catching, but, as usual, he was losing.) his hair combed and braided in a narrow plait.

“So, what’s everyone else up to today?”

“You say that like you’ve got plans, brother, but you’re gonna have to cancel.”

“Oh? What could possibly be so pressing?”

“We’re taking a vacation, a proper, cabin & hammock, vacation.”

“Well. That does sound pretty good I suppose, I do actually need to talk to a few people, when are we leaving?”

They make plans and pack bags, and when they meet at the riverbank just as the afternoon heat is beginning to break under a cool sea breeze. They walk along the bank, reveling in mossy loam under bare toes, and the occasional improvised fording, hopping across downed trees, letting the water wash over the tops of their feet. When they reach the river dock the vacation atmosphere has well and truly set in they are relaxed and it takes Keyleth almost a minute to recognize the figure standing at the head of a small fleet of canoes.

“Kerr!” She goes into a full run at the stout, bearded figure waiting on the shore, launching herself at him in a flying hug/tackle. He catches her with only a bit of a grunt, his fighting days might be over, but rebuilding a town and rebuilding a community both take a bit of brawn.

“Keyleth, I have missed you. Come, come, I’ve been working with Shaun on this project for a while now, it seems some of the gardening that I’ve been doing of late has become more and more inescapable, but that’s not so bad, and showing what you’ve tended to the people who matter, well, this is the best part. But I’m rambling, come on, choose a canoe.”

There are four canoes, each carved with a unique pattern, each with two seats and two oars. Keyleth chooses one with a pattern of carved vines, and she druidcrafts a few strands of ivy to compliment the pattern, Vax joins her and they push out into the river, smiling and rowing against the current, slow enough to go nowhere. Scanlan gets in with Kerr, because it is only fitting that the Leader be in the lead canoe, with the guide. Percy and Vex join the other two canoes, theirs has a geometric pattern running in a border around the rim of the boat. Finally, Grog and Pike climb into a boat together.

“I’m not too comfy on the water Pikey”

“Oh Grog, that’s alright, just trust me, and I’ll keep you balanced.”

He sits gingerly in the canoe (which has clearly been designed with him in mind, on seat widened, and a patch of lead put in the other end of the boat as a counter balance.)  or at least as gingerly as an eight-foot-tall goliath is capable of sitting. But soon enough, his shoulders relax as he focuses on pushing his oar deep into the river until she has to remind him that they need to stay behind Kerr, because He’s the only one that knows where they’re going, and, as a matter of fact, why don’t they drop to the back, just ‘cause.

And so Pike and Grog drift to the back of their flotilla, Grog paddling maybe once for every two or three strokes that Vex makes (Percy chose the rudder seat (or at least he thinks he did)). Pike watches the other boat, as Vax comes in close to his sister and ‘accidentally’ turns his paddle just wrong so that a spray of water drenches his sister, and a few land on Percy’s ever present coat. Of course this is a tantamount declaration of war, and Pike watches her family splash around, their scars forgotten, at least for the moment. She sends up a prayer, ‘thanks for this Saerenrae’ in response she feels the now-setting sun on her back, and knows, without a doubt, that this was where the will of God met the hopes of heroes.

“Well then, Grog, you want to show them how it’s done?” Pike raises her eyebrows and Grog breaks out into a big grin.

“ _Do I?_ ”

They both dig their paddles in deep and are on the distracted couples in a flash. Grog’s first attempt at a splash, nearly causes their boat to tip, but it definitely gets the attention of _all_ the other boats. And once Scanlan notices an opportunity for glory, well. A large purple hand appears scoops up a frankly dangerous amount of water, and douses all of the other boats. They arrive at the first night’s campsite, drenched, tired, and elated.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this song: https://youtu.be/ziKU-SAX7Qo


End file.
